Naruto: ANBU Chronicles
by RazielX007223
Summary: When you get ninja, a forest, and a LONG training session, you get what I like to call, a masterpiece in progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All the Characters in this Fanfiction is in the rights of Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Naruto: The Special ANBU Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The Line that Separates Ninja from Legend**

**The Hokage's Building- 3:04 PM**

As Tsunade got up from her nap, Shizune and Tonton rushed into Tsunade's office and was completely out of breath.

"Tsunade-Sama, ninja from the Sand and Sound village is here, at the door." Shizune wheezed as Tsunade stood up and opened the door. Then as she opened the door, she gave a cold stare to Shizune. In the presence of the Hokage, if the Hokage or ANY Kage for that matter stood up and answered the door, that would be just as bad as cursing them out. A sign that you showed little respect to your village leadership.

"I see you came…" Tsunade coldly answered as a ninja with blond pigtails and a ninja with longer black hair greeted her at the door. "I understand that you, Temari is here under orders of the current Kazekage. But you, I don't know your name and reason for being here. So, before I begin, state your names and reasons for being here in the village hidden in the leaves." Tsunade added as she walked to her seat. On the way to her seat, she quickly smacked Shizune in the head for not answering the door. Shizune didn't respond, she just lowered her head.

As the Hokage sat down, she got out her scroll and took out her favorite pen. Temari was the first to speak.

"Hello, Tsunade-Sama. I, Temari from the Village Hidden in the Sand, has come to your village to be an intermediate to keep relations between our villages. I'm permanently stationed here. So, you in essence can call me a leaf ninja now." Temari reported as Tsunade jotted down key notes. When a ninja from another village enters a new village, usually an escort is there to escort them to the destination of which their business is set to take place. Because Temari is allied with the ninjas of the Leaf Village, she can go to many places without escorts. But, when one leaves her village to live at another village, both Kages are to be informed. Tsunade was informed prior to Temari's arrival to the village and knew that she would be staying with Shikamaru.

Tsunade and pointed to the ninja from the Sound Village. "I, Kin Tsuchi, Former Ninja from the Village of Sound, seek refuge here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kin reported as Tsunade nodded.

"So, Kin is it?" Tsunade replied.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama." Kin answered as Tsunade quickly smiled.

"Kin, you know our policies for refuge. But, because you're leaving from an enemy village, I will grant this exception to you. Only you have that privilege of becoming one of us. Which leads me to the nature of you, Temari. Kin, you will be required to do this as well, since I know you have been eying Shino Aburame." Tsunade calmly explained as Temari stood stiff and Kin couldn't hide her face.

"Ok, you will be required to go to the following Genin and deliver these to them:

Haruno, Sakura

Yamanaka, Ino

Hyuuga, Hinata

Tenten

Those are who you deliver these to, Temari. Shizune, you will also be required to deliver these to the following Jonin:

Mitarashi, Anko

Yuhi, Kurenai

Those are your responsibilities. I'll have Jiraiya gather all the male ninjas in the morning. I need to meet with all of the females TONIGHT… GOT THAT!!!!!" Tsunade commanded as Temari and Shizune left out with the scrolls in hand.

"Now for you, Kin Tsuchi. Tell me what happened with you. I will not be attacking your former village, but I need to know what I can do for you." Tsunade lightly said as Kin began to tear up a bit.

"Well, it's like this; I was sacrificed to help Orochimaru. Somehow, he fucked up the jutsu and I was able to escape without too much done to me. He still got to kill the Third Hokage, no thanks to a Kinjutsu that the Third used. I fled without my village noticing me. I've been living in the forests near by, hiding my chakra ever since." Kin explained.

"Well then, it seems that you have survived on the land alone, but why now did you come to seek me out? Months since I've been the Hokage?" Tsunade continued as Kin just lowered her head.

"Just foolish pride that was crushed by Aburame, Shino. I wanted to actually date him, not fight him." Kin said as Tsunade looked at Kin.

"With that said, you may just get that chance…" Tsunade drifted as Kin stood quietly. "You can stay here until the training mission starts. I'll have Shizune get a mat for you… Ok?" Tsunade said with a quiet smile. Kin nodded and then went to get her belongings from the hall. While that was going on, Jiraiya came from the window as usual and surprised Tsunade into actually punching him...

"Not today, Tsunade." Jiraiya smiled as he did Hari Jizou. Tsunade's hand was bleeding as the needles pierced her skin a bit.

"You seem better than before, Perv…" Countered Tsunade as she forced her fist back. "You came three hours early. You creep." Tsunade continued as Jiraiya kept the jutsu going.

"Nah, I was early due to Naruto's request. I owe him ramen this evening." Jiraiya said with some distaste in his voice.

"Lost another bet?" Tsunade said as she got out the "Who Owes Naruto Ramen" list from her books. "You're not the only one. I owe him chicken flavor this week." Tsunade added as she looked at Jiraiya and got out the scrolls for the males. "Can you do this now?" Tsunade asked politely for the first time in a while.

"Yeah. I will. Before that, let me see that list." Jiraiya requested as he got the list from Tsunade. "Damn, Kakashi and Sasuke both owe him ramen, why???" Jiraiya asked.

"Kakashi couldn't do a mass Rasengan. Sasuke couldn't do Rasengan and Naruto proved to Sasuke he could do Chidori." Tsunade smiled as Jiraiya looked on and followed the list.

"Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara?? Why him?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade whispered in his ear. Jiraiya looked around and froze in fear. "Damn Naruto! Winning ramen off of Gaara based on his Sexy No Jutsu. I bet you every male got caught with that!" Jiraiya commented as Tsunade couldn't help but to laugh at the notion that Jiraiya knew why the list was made.

"I'm off... See you later and be a good girl." Jiraiya said as Tsunade blushed.

"If you finish this, after you and Naruto are done, maybe I can service you for once." Tsunade chimed as Jiraiya looked over and kissed Tsunade once. "Wow, you dare do that with good faith. I don't know where your mouth has been..." Tsunade added as Jiraiya began to climb out.

"It was in mouthwash. Just so I can have fresh breath." Jiraiya countered and left with Tsunade going gaga at the fact that Jiraiya may have the hots for her. She went to her desk and began her nap….

**The Hyuuga Residence- 3:32PM**

As Temari and Shizune began their mini mission, Temari came across the Hyuuga Estate.

"So, Shizune… How am I going to deliver this message?" Temari asked as Shizune went to the door. Hinata answered wearing her black outfit without her coat. She also had dyed her hair red which she caught hell from Hiashi a few minutes before.

"Yes?" Hinata greeted as Temari and Shizune looked at Hinata, then to each other and then back at Hinata.

"First, a message from Tsunade-Sama. Second, why is your hair red?" Temari asked as Hinata took the scroll and sat outside to explain her story.

"Well, I…kinda…took a bet from…Sakura. She dared me to dye my hair pink and then to actually let my hair grow so I can pose as her without the use of Henge. Well, I got red dye instead of pink and I couldn't get my hair to grow... So I'm here waiting on Hanabi. Um... Temari, right?" Hinata asked as Temari looked at her hair and began to toy with it.

"You should of used green." Temari added as Shizune looked at Temari and held a snort in.

"….. Well, I could of used any color, but my stupid ass father decided that I should keep my navy blue hair." Hinata gingerly said as Shizune looked at Hiashi from the window. Hiashi looked away, almost as if he was totally ashamed to even look at Hinata. Shizune got some water from her bag and dumped it on Hinata's head. The red was instantly washing away, but did leave purple streaks in her hair.

"You must of did this recently. If you did this earlier in the week, the dye shouldn't come out so easily. Now, a new problem is formed, you have permanent purple streaks in your hair. I hope you can handle that…." Shizune said as Hinata didn't say a word.

"Wanna come with us, Hinata? This way, the stress of being with a bastard isn't as stressful." Temari asked as Hinata got up, threw up her middle finger at her father and then nodded. Hinata, usually shy, got bold as of late. She wasn't liking the fact that her father acted like a complete dick to Hanabi and Hinata. He even went as far as molest Hanabi while she was sleep. Hinata fought back and Neji caught wind of that as well. Neji kept his mouth shut as Hinata confronted Hiashi. Ever since, Hinata was looking for ways to leave the family entirely.

"Let's go, before I get the urge to attack that bastard." Hinata snidely said as the three ninja left to find the others.

**Training Grounds- 3:50PM**

As Jiraiya dashed through the trees to get to Naruto, he passed Kakashi and Sasuke along the way. He quickly stopped and came down from the treetops.

"Yo." Kakashi said as Sasuke in his Uchiha Blacks looked up.

"Yo. How's training?" Jiraiya added before Kakashi looked at the bag and scrolls.

"Errands for Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi said as Jiraiya gave Sasuke and Kakashi their scrolls. "So, tomorrow, there is a huge mission meeting with the participants with these scrolls and invited guests." Kakashi paraphrased as Sasuke looked at the scroll indifferently. Sasuke knew that Naruto and many others would be attending this meeting.

"Jiraiya-Sama, where is Naruto right now??? I owe him ramen." Sasuke commented as Jiraiya got the list out from his bag.

"You and about half of the current Genin. Kakashi and Gai is on the list too. As for his whereabouts, that is a mystery and I've been at it for about 15 minutes now. Naruto has a particular chakra signature. He isn't on a mission. Hell, none of the teams are on a mission this week. So why is Naruto so damn hard to find???" Jiraiya explained as Kakashi and Sasuke got up.

"Better look for him… Sasuke, head north. I'll head south. Jiraiya-Sama, head east. We'll meet up at the west end of Konoha." Kakashi mentioned as Kakashi and Sasuke took scrolls from Jiraiya. "Along the way, we'll help you by finding these people. Also, here are some headsets. If anyone joins us in search of Naruto, the Frequency is 50.92. Got that?" Kakashi added as Jiraiya nodded and Sasuke looked up. Kakashi gave both of them headsets and they all left in a hurry.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop- 4:05 PM**

As Hinata, Shizune, and Temari walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, they met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. Ino was in her typical outfit, Sakura had her sleeveless outfit on and Tenten looked exactly the same.

"Hey, Sakura, Ino, Tenten." Temari greeted as Sakura gave Temari a hug.

"Visiting today?" Sakura asked as Temari slightly loosened Sakura's grip.

"Nah, I'm actually staying from now on." Temari beamed as Sakura and Ino celebrated. Tenten, on the other hand, didn't quite like that notion.

"Great, wind girl is a leaf ninja…" Tenten sarcastically commented as Temari glanced at Tenten. The two girls didn't enjoy the fact that they fought during the chuunin exams. In fact, these two stared hard at each other. Hinata and Sakura held Temari back as Ino and Shizune held off Tenten.

"You fucking bitch. I hate you, you know that. My back still hasn't been fixed." Tenten screamed as some of the other villagers looked out their windows.

"Yeah, well maybe if you would stop holding shuriken and kunai near your back, then maybe you wouldn't have been so stunned!" Temari countered as those holding them let them loose. Anko and Kurenai was close by and they tried to stop the feuding ninja.

"Please, if you was half the ninja that I am, then you wouldn't need a fan. Bitch!" Tenten continued as Temari blew away everyone holding them down. Hinata and Sakura was in the Flower Shop, Ino was at a wall nearby, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai were piled up on top of each other. Just when things couldn't get worse, Tsunade and Kin showed up to break the two up.

"Calm down… NOW!" Tsunade commanded as the girls stopped. "Tenten, behave yourself!" Tsunade continued to demand as Temari and Tenten kept their cold glares at each other.

"No way, Tsunade-Sama… I have to beat this bitch…!!" Tenten commented as she threw kunai at Temari. Temari countered with her fan and made both Kin and Tsunade fly high. Tsunade landed on the Jonin pile and Kin joined Ino at that nearby wall. The girls fought with taijutsu for a few minutes before a familiar blond came through with a bad attitude in him…

"Stop Now!!! RASENGAN!!!!!" The blond attacked as a ball of chakra known only as Rasengan connected to both Tenten and Temari. They were sent flying into water towers and he bolted away, all the while all of the females looked up and prayed that Tenten and Temari didn't get up.

"So much trouble between them…" Hinata commented as Sakura and Anko looked up.

"Yep. You have something for us??" Anko added as Shizune gave Kurenai and Anko their scrolls. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten would receive theirs from Hinata later. Just as they got the scrolls, Sasuke bolted through and stopped in his tracks.

"Did Naruto come this way???" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, he did Rasengan and then left in a hurry…" Sakura added as Sasuke stood there.

"Well, Jiraiya-Sama and Kakashi-sensei are looking for him. We need some help…" Sasuke inquired as all of the females joined in the hunt for Naruto.

"Well, I need some exercise and after what I seen today, a walk or run would do this body good… So, what direction did that bastard last head..?" Tsunade asked as all the girls pointed towards the Konoha Library.

"Naruto, reading a BOOK???" Sasuke questioned as Sakura quickly appeared in front of him…

"So, is there anything we girls can do???" Sakura asked as Sasuke got out another set of headsets… "Why do we need these???" Sakura continued as Sasuke just shook his head…

"The frequency is 50.92. The best way to find Naruto is to corner him... I'll go on ahead. See you soon." Sasuke mentioned as he jetted towards the library. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai all found themselves hunting for Konoha's most unpredictable ninja alive….

"Ok, Anko and Shizune, head west with Sasuke.." Tsunade commanded as they quickly dashed away. "All Genin, go east and go to his house.. Sakura, you know where it is, right??" Tsunade said as Sakura nodded. The Genin left with Sakura leading. "Kurenai, you're with me…" Tsunade added as they went back north…

**Naruto's House-4:45 PM**

As all the genin moved in on Naruto's home, little did they realize that Naruto wasn't home. In fact, he was still ten minutes from getting in to get freshened up for Jiraiya.

"Um, I don't see the light on." Hinata shyly commented as all the female genin stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Hinata. "I've…kinda been stalking him for that last….um…week." Hinata continued as the rest gave her a cold stare.

"OK, when was you GOING TO TELL US!!!!" Sakura boldly asked as the rest of the genin looked around the house.

"Um… never." Hinata quickly said as Temari already knew the issue. Hinata and Naruto didn't start dating yet but Temari did see Hinata following Naruto whenever she was around.

"Yo, Hinata, how about you stay here? I'll be a few houses away and the rest report to Tsunade-Sama." Temari inquired as the rest agreed. As the rest of the genin left, Temari moved closer to Hinata to see what was going through her mind.

"Hinata, I know you like Naruto… Why not ask him out?" Temari asked as Hinata turned beet red and lowered her head.

"My father is the reason. That bastard is nothing more than a bother and an eyesore to my dreams to become Mrs. Uzumaki. Demon this, Kitsune that! For once, I want him to stop treating me like a reject. The fucker." Hinata said with fire in her voice and her fist clenched. Temari was awestruck and very much somber at the situation.

"(For her to deal with such a problem, I understand Hinata. Believe me, after Gaara rejected me to become the next Kazekage, I had to go back to my crush, Shikamaru.)" Temari thought as she walked away.

"Temari, don't leave. Naruto is about three blocks away and he's not in the greatest of moods." Hinata calmly said as Temari finally picked up Naruto's Chakra Signature. Naruto was already on the move and he wasn't quite happy. He has a very large book and his eyes wasn't the same. His eyes was black with white outlines. He lost half of the jumpsuit and had his vest on with a jet black tee shirt on. As he approached the house, Hinata and Temari barred the door. Naruto calmed himself, but didn't change his eyes.

"I just saw every major female ninja past me. What's the reason??" Naruto said with some snide in his voice.

"Jiraiya-Sama is looking for you." Temari answered in a questioning tone of voice.

"That pervert. Doesn't Ero-Sannin know that I was hitting the Library today to read on this particular seal? In addition to that, YOU AND TENTEN PISSED MY OFF BY BLOCKING MY ROUTE… IDIOTS.. I SHOULD KILL YOU!!!!!!" Naruto enraged as Temari felt a spike of chakra from Naruto and quickly backed off. Hinata step forward and activated Byakugan.

"Naruto, please stop… I don't want to do this tonight. Let's get ready for Jiraiya-Sama and get some ramen." Hinata boldly said as Naruto's chakra eased up. Hinata followed suit and then hugged him. "Temari, leave and tell Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama to have Naruto's scroll ready at dinner tonight. It would be great if you showed up as well. I believe you owe him ramen too." Hinata added as Temari looked at the two and dashed off without another word.

As the two went inside, Naruto began to wonder how he got this soft to Hinata. He didn't feel anything since Sakura declared her first love to Sasuke. He didn't feel bad nor angry, but regret for Sasuke. As he looked at Hinata changer from her blacks to Naruto's tight fitting pants, she took out her version of Naruto's vest and sat on his bed. Naruto didn't do anything else but sat with her and asked her a question that would change the two's chemistry forever.

"Hinata, these past months, you waited outside my door, gave me ramen, snuck out to see me, and even lied to your father just to see me. I would be wrong if I didn't ask you this now. Jiraiya-Sama suggested that I did this. So this is a good time if any, but would…you…go..out..with ME….." Naruto calmly said at first before quickly finishing his statement. Hinata looked at Naruto, turned away, then refocused herself to Naruto.

"I've been waiting for this for about two years now. I want to be with you and by asking me out, I now know what I want. I want you and only you. Yes, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Hinata cried before her feelings took over and kissed Naruto for the first time ever. Her first kiss was magical to her and uplifting to Naruto, due to the fact that his first kiss was of a different nature.

"Hinata, look, I know your father isn't going to agree…" Naruto started before Hinata put her finger near his lips.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to be free from him." Hinata added as she deeply kissed him one more time. They got ready in separate rooms and then left to go to the ramen shop.

**Konoha Library- 5:15 PM**

As Temari got to Tsunade, Shikamaru was in her line of sight and she couldn't help but to stop and pick him up, since Hinata did invite Temari to dinner.

"Hm… Temari? I thought you was on assignment at Suna this week?" Shikamaru said as Temari kissed him quick. "Ok, I take it you got the reassignment that you was looking for." Shikamaru added before Jiraiya appeared behind them.

"How long was you behind me?" Temari asked before Jiraiya took out his watch.

"About 20 minutes now. I see you found Naruto and he know about our arrangement. I also know that Hinata invited you, I might as well invite Tsunade. It's been a while since I drank with her. I was never into ramen too much, but maybe today I'll get beef flavored." Jiraiya rambled as Shikamaru looked puzzled on the situation. "Shikamaru Nara, right. I have a scroll for you." Jiraiya finished as he gave the scroll to Shikamaru.

"I see, will do. Also, Temari, want me to come too? I need to get in shape and feed the mind." Shikamaru commented as Temari commented and Jiraiya left. "Now that he's gone, let's talk. I know you love me and you know how much of a bother it is for me to be with girls, but you know, I really like you and the fact that you're going to be at the house tonight changes everything. I would kiss you, but Asuma and Kurenai is behind me as well." Shikamaru said as he wasn't too far off. Kurenai was in a bush and Asuma was smoking behind him.

"GAH!!! Is everyone going to interfere with my love life tonight?" Temari screamed as Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other and walked in the opposite direction.

"Let's just go. I sense that Naruto and Hinata is on the move." Shikamaru commented as Temari got a read on the newfound couple. As they left, Tsunade hid herself behind Jiraiya and then pat him on his shoulder.

"My, my, you do know how to hide. Just know that I was going to ask you the same thing. It's a good thing I left the office today." Tsunade commented as Jiraiya smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Look, normally I would be a man with very short attention towards women, but now, it's a different thing for us. I really like you and for you to put me in a mission just to see you, well, it's ingenious and devious. You know we were a team and now, you're using me to bring what would be the best candidates to the forest for a five year training session. Well, I say this, if you like me so bad, then show me why???" Jiraiya boldly said as Tsunade quickly and firmly kissed him.

"There, happy?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya looked at her and picked her up.

"They are on the move, all of the males got the scrolls with the exception of Naruto. Let's meet them at the ramen house." Jiraiya observed as he dashed the rooftops with Tsunade in his arms.

**The Aburame Residence- 6:00 PM**

"Shino, there is someone waiting outside for you. Though it is late, I'll allow you to have company due to the fact that she seems familiar." Shibi Aburame commented as Shino quickly got downstairs to meet his company for the evening.

"Hello, Shino…" Kin awaited as Shino looked up and held his hand out.

"Looks like you got induced to our village. I can see those three slashes where the sound emblem is. What brings you here, to my…nest?" Shino cryptically asked as Kin shook his hand.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you, but can we talk outside? Obvious reasons." Kin politely asked as Shino waved to his father to enter another room as they spoke about something that Kin wanted to mention to him the first time they met since Orochimaru attacked Konoha.

"Look, Kin. I know you have a crush on me. The fact is, well, I'm not good with girls. In fact, I have never dated." Shino shyly said as Kin blushed.

"Looks like we have something in common. So, why not take a chance and make something of this?" Kin asked as Shino looked at the soon to be, moonlit sky.

"Hm… I think that may work… I do need to be dating so that I can have a person to be my wife in the distant future of my clan." Shino commented as Kin hugged Shino. Shino didn't know what to do and his slightly blushed at the thought that he had someone to date. He always heard Neji and Sasuke complain about how Tenten and Sakura would never leave them alone. But, for that moment, he was mystified by Kin and Kin alone.

"I need to be going. Look forward in seeing you tomorrow at Tsunade-Sama's office." Kin said with a kiss on the cheek to seal the deal. Shino saw her way to the main streets as he went inside to confront his father. Shibi, unmoved, gave Shino the thumbs up.

"Look my boy. It's about damn time you started to date. Our clan needs women and you just picked up your best candidate. So, what will you do?" Shibi said with very little change in his voice.

"Hm… If you approve of Kin, then I will make this relationship work. I'm off to bed, I have an early start tomorrow. Night." Shino said as he went to bed with a thought in his head and a new feeling in his heart.

**The Ramen House- 6:35 PM**

As Hinata and Naruto went to the ramen house, Jiraiya and Tsunade followed Naruto via rooftops, and the couple of Shikamaru and Temari followed them on the ground. The all met up about the same time.

"Ah Naruto, you made it." Jiraiya commented as Naruto held Hinata's hand.

"Don't get any ideas, Ero-Sannin. Hinata is my date tonight." Naruto countered as EVERYONE there looked at the outcast and what would have been the heiress to the Hyuuga main branch.

"Um.. Naruto, no scenes tonight please. I remembered the last time you got mad, you activated Kazemeigan on Kiba and damn near killed him." Hinata pleaded as the rest looked at Naruto and wondered about his new justu, Kazemeigan.

"What is Kazemeigan???" Tsunade questioned as Hinata quickly cut off Naruto from demonstrating it to all of them.

"Another time, Tsunade-Sama." Hinata replied as Temari intervened. "(Temari, don't do it….!)" Hinata thought as Shikamaru blocked the door.

"Was it when Naruto's eyes was that freaky black color with the iris and pupils white?" Temari answered as Hinata hit her head and Naruto's mood changed for the worst.

"Temari!!! Why did you say THAT!!!??? Now Naruto will be enraged for several hours!!!!" Hinata snapped as Naruto already began the jutsu.

"KAZEMEIGAN!!!!" Naruto chanted as the winds changed. What was a nice breeze quickly raged with the chakra of not only Kyuubi, but Naruto's chakra as well.

"BYAKUGAN!!!!" Hinata countered as she was the only one to save Naruto from this jutsu. She knew as long as Naruto controlled his mind, the rest was safe. Since she only knew that this jutsu was incomplete, she knew how to calm him.

"HINATA, MOVE!!!!!!" Naruto commanded as Hinata stand firm.

"No, NOT UNTIL YOU STOP THE JUTSU!!!!" Hinata counter-commanded as Tsunade and Jiraiya witness first hand the two destructive powers of Hinata and Naruto..

"LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO DO THIS!!!! MIZU-BYAKUGAN!!!!" Hinata chanted as her eyes changed from white to azure. At this time, the water around her molded itself to protect Hinata. Her hands and fingers trailed a blue streak where Naruto's fists trailed white and green.

"SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO PUNISH TEMARI!!!!!! NOW!!!" Naruto dashed as he punched Hinata out of the way. Kyuubi took over his mind at this moment and Hinata had to calm his nerves.

"REALLY NOW. WELL, GOOD THING THAT YOU KYUUBI IS AFRAID OF ME… FOR I'M NOW IN CONTROL… THE NAME IS MIZUKU…" Hinata replied as Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and the rest looked at the two fighting because Temari said something stupid. Hinata grew a tail and Naruto followed suit. They began to fight fiercely and they didn't care what happened. At this time, Hiashi came to the shop and Hanabi wasn't far behind. Konohamaru and Asuma, with Kurenai close behind, dashed to the fight scene.

"What the HELL.. HINATA!!!!" Hiashi commented as he was awestruck at Hinata's force.

"COME ON!!! ONE PUNCH TO KNOCK HER OUT… YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!" Kyuubi said as Mizuku stood firm.

"BUT EVERY TIME YOU SAY THAT, YOUR "ONE PUNCH" ENDS UP KILLING THEM!!!" Mizuku commented as Kyuubi's now green aura and Mizuku's blue aura clashed and blew away everyone but Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Anko (Kakashi and Anko waited for Naruto at the ramen house…).

"THEN I'M SORRY BABY. I MIGHT HAVE TO HURT YOU. NOTHING PERSONAL!" Kyuubi said with Mizuku actually smiling through Hinata.

"SO BE IT. JUST KNOW THAT YOU OWE ME FOR THIS FIGHT… NARUTO GIVES HINATA TEA FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" Mizuku said as Kyuubi nodded.

"AGREED! NOW, LET'S BEGIN….WHAT???" Kyuubi said as all the ninjas around surrounded them.

"Please, no more. I've seen enough, Naruto and Hinata! Hiashi, GO HOME… Hinata will be back later." Jiraiya commented as Hiashi took Hanabi and took off.

Both Kyuubi and Mizuku knew that nothing was going to happen. They dispelled their holds on Naruto and Hinata and the two was freed from Kyuubi's and Mizuku's influence. "Wow…. Did we just do this???" Both Naruto and Hinata said as the area was trashed, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood next to them and the rest looked at them.

"Explanation, NOW!" Tsunade commented as Naruto looked at her. "Without the demonstration. I believe I've seen enough." Tsunade continued as Naruto and Hinata went to the ramen house.

"Over dinner. I'm hungry and a lot of people owe me." Naruto snidely said as Hinata giggled and held Naruto as they entered. Everyone else followed suit.

As dinner began, Hinata and Naruto had ordered the Colossal Ramen Bowl, while everyone else ordered what they want. They sat at a very round table and waited for the bowls to be done.

"Granny, since you want to know more about Kazemeigan, I'll reveal what is it you want to know. Since everyone is here, they get a treat too. Let's start here. Kazemeigan is of course an ocular jutsu. But it is more than that. During Kazemeigan, I can see people faster than the Sharingan and more precise than Byakugan. There is a huge drawback though, it requires me to use Kyuubi and another reason why Hinata got involved. Kyuubi has a being that he likes very much. Hinata didn't warn me about this, but her name is Mizuku, the other form of Kyuubi." Naruto began as everyone had their eyes on Hinata and Naruto.

"Let me continue, honey. Mizuku is the spirit that joined with Kyuubi. But when Orochimaru sealed the seal and then Jiraiya-Sama unsealed it, the flow of chakra became unstable. That is when it happened. After the chuunin exams, Mizuku went to me, because of my struggles with father. I allowed her to be a part of me, but that too had a cost." Hinata continued as she lifted the bottom half of her shirt with the back exposed. "I now bear Kyuubi's mark, just backwards. It was fate that Naruto and I met. Kyuubi and Mizuku did confront each other once before. Mizuku is quite the showoff and always wants to impress Kyuubi." Hinata added.

"Like you do to Naruto. Clever." Kurenai mentioned as Anko raised her hand to speak.

"I missed the beginning of the justu, but the way I see it, why is Naruto's eyes still black and your eyes still blue." Anko asked as Naruto continued.

"About that, when using Kazemeigan, the eyes tends to change color. This will linger for a while. Same concept applies to Hinata's Mizu-Byakugan." Naruto answered as the food was being served. Naruto and Hinata moved their bowls off to the side slightly and Naruto took out a HUGE book. Kakashi and Anko looked at the title and both nodded to each other. Kakashi knew that Naruto didn't read much, but when he read, he was usually studying. The book the couple was reading at the table was "The Big Book of Seals".

"Naruto is actually reading. WOW! I wouldn't have guessed…" Tsunade snidely commented as Naruto glanced up and then back down at the book and then performed hand seals.

"Tsunade-Sama, I don't think now is the time to take shots at Naruto. He just calmed his nerves and by pestering him, you just put us in danger. Not to mention that he would probably just use one of the seals he just learned." Jiraiya explained as Tsunade began to eat.

"Jiraiya-Sama, what conclusion can be put for Naruto and Hinata? They are indeed strong. Maybe, a little too strong…" Kakashi observed as Jiraiya shook his head and continued to eat.

"Naruto-Kun, let's eat, we have time to do this later." Hinata finally said after two failed seals. Naruto closed the book and dug into his ramen. The rest began to eat as Temari tugged on Naruto's vest. Naruto and Hinata went to Temari and wanted to know what it was about…

"Look, Naruto, sorry about the stupid remark. I didn't know that you had such a bad day." Temari said as Hinata and Naruto bowed to Temari and signaled her to go back to eating. When they got back, Kakashi had an interesting question to ask the couple.

"You do realize that Hiashi will have a fit about you too, right?" Kakashi pointed out as Hinata looked down.

"Damn STRAIGHT… Hinata, you can come back to that, I want you and demon boy over here, NOW!!!" Hiashi appeared with the quickness. He wasn't in the mood and by his devilish demeanor; he wasn't going to go easy on Hinata. Hinata and Naruto walked outside and saw most of Hinata's clothes on the ground with some legal documents in his hand.

"I love you, Hinata, but enough is enough!!! I heard everything and I can't have you run our clan with the symbol to which I hate so much. It pains me to do this, but, you're no longer my daughter and you are NOT in the Hyuuga clan any longer." Hiashi harshly said as Naruto looked at Hinata and Hinata had that shocked look on her face. Hinata knew that Hanabi was in direct danger now that she was removed from her native clan.

"And what of Hanabi?" Hinata asked as Hiashi looked away.

"None of your concern anymore. If she becomes like you, then she will be removed and Neji will take over." Hiashi continued as Hinata stared into his face.

"You first call me a failure and I took it. You then said I was a worthless cause and I took it. I even overlooked the fact that you tried to molest me. But now that my sister is in danger, you really cross the LINE THIS TIME!!!!" Hinata said as Mizuku began to surface.

"So, you're Mizuku. I have you to thank. Now that Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga, Hanabi will be raised to take care of ninjas like your host." Hiashi prepared as his stance changed and his mood became cold.

"I SEE… YOU WANT TO RID HINATA BECAUSE OF ME??? THEN YOU MIGHT ANGER A LOT OF NINJAS TO INCLUDE NARUTO AND MY LOVE, KYUUBI…" Mizuku commented as Kyuubi finally surfaced from Naruto.

"I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU…" Kyuubi commanded as Mizuku looked at Kyuubi's murderous intent.

"AND I WON'T STOP HIM THIS TIME…" Mizuku added as Tsunade and Jiraiya went to Hiashi to calm the situation.

"I hate to do this, guys, but you leave me no choice." Jiraiya warned as he slapped a demon seal on Hinata and Naruto to suppress Kyuubi and Mizuku. As the chakra from their parasitic other dwindled, Hinata felt faint and Naruto was just dizzy.

"Hiashi, I thought I told you to go home…" Tsunade snapped as Hiashi gave Hinata the papers.

"These are the clan release papers. I already signed them. You last obligation as a Hyuuga is to sign those papers and get out of my sight." Hiashi said as Hinata quickly signed them and got her stuff.

"Happy now, BASTARD." Hinata snapped as Hiashi slapped her. That was the biggest mistake that he would ever make and he would pay dearly for it. What Hiashi didn't know was that just hours ago, Naruto and Hinata declared their love for each other and by hitting Hinata, Naruto didn't waste time in returning the favor in spades.

"Kazemeigan!" Naruto chanted as his eyes quickly changed again. Now with Kyuubi suppressed, he was going to test a theory that he has for a while. Without another word, Naruto dashed at Hiashi and Hiashi quickly activated Byakugan. As Hiashi used the open fist technique, he was getting countered by Naruto's quicker hands. As Hiashi threw kunai fast at Naruto, Naruto dashed behind him and did a seal that would be unique.

"Amekazeha no Jutsu! (Wind and Rain Edge Jutsu)" Naruto chanted as his arm changed into a storm edge at the forearm. As he slashed at Hiashi, Hiashi quickly saw himself staring death in the face. His taijutsu wasn't going to be enough to withstand chakra from Naruto. Just as Hiashi though he couldn't be in a worst predicament, Jiraiya stood behind him as well. Now it was a two on one and Hiashi was going to lose. After what would be fifteen minutes of non-stop fighting, Hiashi fell to his knees and couldn't get up. Hinata took her coat and threw it in his face and grabbed Naruto and kissed him right in front of him.

"Since I'm no longer a Hyuuga, it doesn't matter if I went out with Naruto then… I'm done being a Hyuuga, I will now shape my own life, just like Naruto did. Bye forever, you ass." Hinata said as Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata went back inside with her stuff. Hiashi walked away slowly and knew that Hanabi wouldn't be pleased. But for tonight, he knew he was going home, A loser….

**Author's Notes: I have another Fanfiction that I'm writing, but this will be good. A mesh of ideas and a chance to sort them. Welcome again to Naruto: The ANBU chronicles.**

**Raziel X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclosure: Read Chapter One…**

**Naruto: The ANBU Chronicles**

**Chapter Two: A Cross of Eyes, Illusion Vs. Talent**

**The Ramen House- 7:12 PM**

As Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata went back inside; the rest didn't say a word and Tsunade gave a note to Naruto to read with Hinata. The Note read this:

"_You two relax tonight. Hinata, don't worry about the meeting, I'm going to have Shizune cancel it and stand by the door for tomorrow's meeting. Naruto and the rest will be attending. As for Hiashi, Neji did warn me about him, so I will look into that before I leave. I have a private table set up for you two, so enjoy and I'll fill you in later on what I think of your jutsus. - Tsunade"_

As Hinata and Naruto switched to a private table, Kakashi and Anko sparked up a conversation at the table.

"I wonder, what is the mission anyways?" Anko asked as Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked at each other and the rest of the table looked at Anko.

"Well, since you all are hear and I can talk loud enough for both tables to hear, I'll let you in on the mission. First off, this mission will split up Teams 7-10. That would mean that Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma will be part of this too. But here is what I know for a fact. This will be a duet so to speak. Meaning you will be in a two man group and one of which will be female..." Tsunade explained as the whole table kept waiting. At this time, Naruto and Hinata would also be listening. "In addition to that, you will develop new jutsu for your team and develop relationships with each other… I know that Kakashi, you've been eyeing Anko since you got here and Vice-Versa." Tsunade ended as everyone looked at the two of them.

"So, cat's out the bag…" Anko slyly remarked as Kakashi sat back.

"Yep. We've been seeing each other for about two months now. This would be our official first date. She even convinced me to leave "Ecchi, Ecchi Paradise at home…" Kakashi sulked as Anko whacked him with a chicken bone from her ramen…

"Well, if someone got my copy of Yaoi Unlimited, then we wouldn't have to go through this crap!" Anko snapped back as Asuma and Kurenai both laughed. Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other and the rest didn't say anything.

"So, Asuma, how's your team coming along…?" Anko asked as Asuma looked at his unlit cigarette and sighed.

"Well, Shikamaru is here with Temari and as the only chuunin, he is never home... He seems to be on the move, more than usual. Chouji is helping his father out for the most part. Ino is, well…. Chasing after someone special." Asuma replied as the table looked at him and said nothing…. "How about you, Kurenai…?" Asuma shifted as Kurenai had that lovely "WTF" look on her face…

"Hm… Well, you just saw what Hinata is doing. Kiba is also chasing for "someone special" and Shino is basically doing what he does best, finishing missions." Kurenai said as two people dashed in and tripped on a nearby chair… Naruto and Hinata looked and smiled, Kakashi shook his head, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Anko slapped their heads hard, Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other and then at the mess, and finally Jiraiya got out his book and just laughed at the situation.

"Shizune, did you have to bring him???" Tsunade asked as Shizune was on top of Maito Gai. The two of them have avoided each other for a while, but behind closed doors, they really are an item to behold.

"Sorry Tsunade-Sama, Gai wanted to have a drink with Kakashi and he was late as is." Shizune defended as Gai got up and got to his seat.

"Now that Gai is here, Gai, how's Team 9 doing?" Kakashi shifted as Shizune got herself up from her embarrassing situation. She looked a Gai and Gai before he even got his drink was in a very serious mood. Gai usually never discuss his team around the other Jonin and he had his reasons. The other Jonins has their teams for about a year now. Gai had his teams going on three years. He felt older than the rest. Shizune knew it and so did Kakashi. The rest of them were blind to the situation.

"Lee has been my biggest problem as of late. He has gone into deep training and has not stopped in weeks. He even got to a point where he doesn't eat as much anymore. I think when Naruto used that new Kazemegan, Lee was shook and couldn't take his eyes. Tenten is following Neji and Neji is trying to get his family in order and is why I'm late today. He said something about Hinata is now possessed or is a demon? I couldn't get many details about….Oh." Gai explained up until he mentioned Hinata and Naruto. Both of them stared at him hard…. "I think I need to get an update on what the hell just happened." Gai said as Kakashi decided to explain to Gai and Shizune.

"Well, while you were running late, Naruto and Hinata went Oni on us. It would be wise that we don't discuss this further, unless you want to be part of the mess that was cause by their anger." Kakashi calmly as Gai and Shizune finally left out and saw the destruction that was caused by Kyuubi and Mizuku. They were horrified at the mass carnage that ensued because of them. Shizune couldn't stomach such destruction and Gai went to his knees. In his mind, not even Rock Lee, his prized Genin stood a chance again Naruto now. As they went inside, they join the rest of the table and it was Kakashi's turn to give a summary of his team.

"Despite what has happened with Naruto, he has been the most focused of the team as of late, mainly because of the lack of distractions or because of one particular person. Sasuke is not as determined to kill his brother since he will get to him soon enough. Sakura is the one I'm worried about. Lately, she has been going through what all women go through, Puberty. Her "assets" has become apparent and she has flaunting them to Sasuke and Naruto with two different reactions. Naruto literally slaps the hell out of her and Sasuke gets tense around her. I think Naruto has seen bigger but compared to most women, she still flat. That's all for me." Kakashi reported as Naruto and Hinata finished their food and waved goodbye. They were going to go to Naruto's house and get to sleep.

As for the rest of the table, they conversed for a while before they all scattered to their respected places.

**Temari and Shikamaru: Junicu St.- 9:36 PM**

"Shikamaru, why are you so tense tonight? I mean, you get a chance to have sex with me tonight and you are looking at the library." Temari asked before Shikamaru looked at Temari and slightly lifted her shirt to see something. "Feisty, are you?" Temari slyly asked as Shikamaru didn't reply. He saw a mark on her back that has Naruto's Rasengan chakra marks on it.

"What did you do that got Naruto so pissed?" Shikamaru asked as Temari stood there shocked and tensed.

"I made him…late." Temari shyly answered as Shikamaru lowered her shirt.

"You do realize that I was the one waiting for him at the library today. If it wasn't for you and Tenten getting at it, Naruto wouldn't have been late by two minutes. But, that was before." Shikamaru calmly explained as his kissed Temari and they continued to Shikamaru's house.

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Jiraiya, Anko, Shizune, Kurenai, and Tsunade: Tsunade's Office- 9:45 PM**

"Ok, Kin is sleeping and we have the night to ourselves. So, do you all want to drink now?" Jiraiya asked as the rest got out cups and began to drink hard. The rest of the night was pretty much this: Drink, dare, strip, and then well, you get the picture. Only Kakashi and Anko didn't drink hard, instead, they just made out in a private room in the office.

**Naruto and Hinata: Naruto's House**- **10:02 PM**

"I'm hitting the shower… Oh." Naruto said as he had his towel on. Hinata had her robe and wanted to embrace him in the shower. As they went into the shower, let's just say that they did things that lovers would do. As they got out, Naruto and Hinata both slept in his bed and slept into the night.

**The Entrance of Training Grounds- 11:14 PM**

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru started to the gate and realized that it was locked… Well, without much sense or care, Kiba and Akamaru both jumped the gate and stayed close to the gate. As they began to train, Akamaru seemed faster than normal and he was striking harder. Kiba then introduced a new pill to Akamaru.

"He boy, it's called a Scholar's Pill. Like a Soldier Pill, this pill will be used to do many things. Give it a try, boy." Kiba said as Akamaru would quickly eat the pill and then a sudden new change would happen. Akamaru's fur turned from an eggshell white to a moonlit blue color. Akamaru also was able to turn into water. The most notable change was when he was a clone of Kiba, he looked like Kiba, with the only exception of the complexion and he could now speak.

"Wow, this is cool, brother." Akamaru said as Kiba was thrilled.

"Nice, that book Hinata gave me is worth the twenty yen I spent on it. Well, let's try this! Mizutsume! (Water Claw)" Kiba said as his nails turned into water. The nails extended and Akamaru observed and took on that action.

"Mizutsume!" Akamaru said as both of them attacked at each other with great force. They slashed and clawed through the edge of the training grounds, destroying trees in the process. The kept at it and while that was going on, someone was spying nearby and they didn't pay attention to it…

"_(Oh, my… Kiba, oh KIBA!!!!)" _ Ino thought as her hand was in a spot where it shouldn't belong. When she realized that she was don't very dirty acts, she quickly stopped and got herself together. She needed to see Kiba and she would do the same thing that Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura did to their boyfriends.

As Ino got to the gate, Kiba finally saw her and quickly stopped. He looked at her and Ino turned away quickly.

"Akamaru, stay put, I need to talk to someone." Kiba said as Akamaru went back into his true form and got comfortable. As Kiba got to the gate, he signaled Ino to come over and so they could talk. As Ino got over and was in Kiba's range of sight, they both sat on the grass and looked at each other. Ino couldn't resist the look that Kiba gave her and as a result, they both would kiss each other for their first time. As they released the hold they had on each other, Kiba was going to speak first to her.

"You have been around me for a long time now. What is it you wish to tell me?" Kiba asked as Ino's face glowed a bright red and she then lowered her head almost like Hinata did with Naruto.

"I love you, Kiba. I want you to be with me…" Ino answered as Kiba was hit with shock. Kiba never experienced love from another girl outside of his family. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would be with her. He also knew that if he rejected her, he would probably catch hell later from the others.

"I'll accept you, as a lover." Kiba said as Ino hugged him and then kissed him. She couldn't express how she felt any better than she did.

"Kiba, lets tell Sakura and Tenten. I think they are at Neji….OH MY GOD!!!" Ino began before she felt a chakra spike coming from the Uchiha Estate.

"Akamaru, Ino. Let's head that way! I have a bad feeling that Neji and Sasuke is at it again!" Kiba commanded as all three jumped over the gate again and headed south to the Uchiha Estate.

**Naruto's House- 12:00 AM**

"Whoa!!! Hinata get up!" Naruto shook as Hinata sprung up…

"No!!! Chakra Spike… NEJI!!!" Hinata screamed as Hinata and Naruto in their night gear went south to the Uchiha Estate.

**Aburame Residence- 12:01 AM**

"Wow.. I need to see this." Shino said as he left via the window and headed towards the Uchiha Estate.

**The Uchiha Estate- 11:41 PM (Before the Surge)**

Sasuke began to think about how he was going to train for the morning. Sakura promised him that they would train together because she finally wanted to perfect a new jutsu herself. He also couldn't grasp the fact that Naruto was getting exponentially stronger and smarter. Sasuke knew he had to step up the pace of training.

Just as Sasuke was going to call it a night, Sakura's chakra signature was within his range. Sasuke looked up and there she was. Sakura looked down at Sasuke and held out what would be the remains from her dinner.

"I can tell you're hungry." Sakura quietly said as Sasuke took the basket and began to eat…

"Well, you got me there. Just don't seduce me tonight. I have to be focused." Sasuke pleaded as Sakura kept her shirt buttoned up. She couldn't quite pin it down, but she knew that Sasuke was on edge, more than his usual edginess. She was also a bit on the edgy side tonight as well.

"Sasuke-Kun, do you want me to stay with you tonight? My parents don't mind me being out with you. Hell, they offered dinner because they thought that you was going to be hungry." Sakura politely asked as Sasuke nodded. Sakura got out a blanket and looked up at the stars with Sasuke. Sasuke looked up with her and didn't say much until something inside him wanted to release the feelings he kept sheltered in for such a long time.

"Sakura, I have been meaning to tell you this. Ever since we started, you have been annoying, bratty, and a pest. Over the past year, I have seen you stand up, take on many ninjas and get slapped around by Naruto. I want you to know that I respect and care for you. Thanks for the dinner." Sasuke explained as Sakura couldn't help but to cry at the sounds of his words. For over three years now, she wanted him to accept her. She was getting closer to that dream.

"Will you accept me?" Sakura had to ask as Sasuke looked at the stars and decided to look at the moon for an answer.

"For you, yes I would… I'll accept you now." Sasuke answered as Sakura hugged him. "Not too close, your breast are too much for me to handle right now." Sasuke continued as Sakura looked at him and then shyly backed off.

As those two got better acquainted, Neji and Tenten were heading in the direction of the Uchiha Estate. Neji was looking at a book and Tenten was trying to follow along. As they came to the estate to relax at a spot that Sasuke would train at, Sasuke immediately sprung up. "Sakura, let's go. Someone is here…" Sasuke quickly said as Sakura got her kunai out and followed Sasuke to where Tenten and Neji were. When he finally got to their location, Tenten and Neji jumped up and screamed like little girls.

"DAMN…! Don't do that….!" Tenten yelled as Sakura and Sasuke were both at a loss of words. Neji got up and as he was getting ready to scram, Sasuke signaled him to stay.

"Look, I don't mind company, just next time, come through the front gate." Sasuke requested as Neji and Tenten both bowed.

"Hey, Sasuke, would you mind if you and I let the girls speak. I have a hunch that they would probably drag us into a conversation that we wouldn't like." Neji suggested as Sasuke took Neji's lead and went inside.

"Look, I know you want to talk about something important. So, out with it." Sasuke implied as Neji shook his head.

"Observant as always. I did have a reason to speak to you. Do you remember the Chuunin Exams?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. I never did get that chance to beat you, but if Naruto beat you, then I can beat you faster." Sasuke mused as Neji clenched his fists.

"Watch you tongue! He got lucky and he had a reserved amount of chakra." Neji retorted as Sasuke began to laugh.

"Right… Well, that is what we at Team Seven call, "Going Oni." It's quite easy to figure out. Naruto gets pissed, he used Kyuubi, he kicks everyone's ass. Admit it, I got stomped on by him a few times as of late. It's nothing to get all bent out of shape for." Sasuke rationalized as Neji wasn't trying to hear that.

"So, you're telling me that you're ok with Naruto kicking your ass!!!!???" Neji commanded a question as Sasuke began to be offended by his tone.

"Neji, calm down. Remember, you're at my estate. You should be glad that I'm not throwing you out…." Sasuke replied.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!" Neji yelled as Tenten and Sakura both bolted in to break them up.

"Neji, stop. This is no time to get angry. Sasuke, Sakura, I think I'm going to take Neji home…OW!!!" Tenten began before Neji's hands began to flare up.

"Sakura, take Tenten and get out of here. I have to deal with this asshole right now. Don't argue with me, just do it." Sasuke calmly said before directing his attentions to Neji. "Well, you seem ready for an ass kicking. I'll be glad to school your punkass." Sasuke vulgarly said as Neji dashed at Sasuke. While that was going on, Tenten and Sakura got to high ground and began to talk to each other…

"Neji is at it again. Ever since he lost to Naruto at the Chuunin Exams, he has been like me when I see Temari. He can't stand the fact that he lost against what he called at the time, "A Loser" with a capital "L". I love Neji and Neji loves me. I sometimes wonder though if he pays attention to the warnings I keep reminding him of." Tenten said as Sakura looked at the rubble crumble.

"Sasuke isn't this intense. I bet you it has something to do that "THAT" seal." Sakura slipped as Tenten began to look at her.

"What seal?" Tenten inquired.

"Pay it no mind. Let's watch the fight, ok?" Sakura quickly diverted as Tenten got comfortable.

Back inside, Neji and Sasuke continued to fight it out with each other and then Neji decided to pull a new jutsu from his bag of tricks, but not before both of them activated their respective doujutsu.

"It looks like I get a chance to try something new…. Aoisochi no jutsu. (Green Step Jutsu)." Neji said as his feet glowed a lime green. As he stepped on the ground, it felt like the earth was beginning to shake. Then, with a quick flash of green light, Neji began his assault. Sasuke tried to read his movement, but when he fell behind on his foot movements, Neji quickly attacked hitting vital blood-points. Sasuke began to waver as Neji then stopped and rested a minute. The strain on Neji's legs began to show a little too soon and Sasuke's Sharingan began to register Neji's movements. As Neji resumed his attacks, Sasuke easily caught hold of Neji's feet and began to counterbalance the speed with well timed parries and quick shots with his kunai. Eventually, Neji had to release the jutsu, due to the immense strain that jutsu caused. That when Sasuke began to counterattack.

"Looks like I get to pull something too. Kidate-Houmen: Denkou! (Nature Release: Lightning)" As Sasuke began to release the chakra retrains that he put on himself, the chakra that generated from him began to spike out of his control. This is what Sasuke wanted to do for a long time to Naruto. He was displeased that this jutsu would attract everyone who could feel it. Just as the energy around him spiked out, all of the Genin with the exception of Chouji, Lee, Kankuro, and Gaara came to see what was that spike.

"DAMN…! I've never seen such chakra." Shikamaru examined as Temari held him close.

"Hinata, stay close to me. I don't like this." Naruto told Hinata.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hinata said with some fear in her voice.

"Kin, what are you doing here?" Shino asked as Kin gave him that "You know why I'm here" look.

"Don't ask. Our elders are drunk and they won't be able to feel this chakra." Kin said as someone approached them.

"That statement is incorrect." Jiraiya said as all of the team Jonins, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune came down to see what was going on.

"Ok, first Kazemegan, now Kidate-Houmen. What else did these Genin learn?" Tsunade inquired as she was about to get her answer.

As Sasuke's chakra spiked, lightning struck all around Neji and Sasuke. The other ninjas wasn't getting near them and with the exception of Hinata, Naruto, and Kakashi, no one else was able to see the fight either. Kakashi decided to keep them informed as they fight progressed.

"Neji is about to make a move." Kakashi calmly said as Anko and the rest of the ninjas sat down and waited until the smoke cleared.

Meanwhile, inside the lightning barrier, Neji took off his bandages and performed a jutsu of his own.

"Seems like I will have to up the ante too. Kidate-Houmen: Kaze! (Nature Release: Wind)" Neji said as the winds picked up speed and spiraled around Neji. As Neji collected the chakra he needed, a tornado engulfed the lightning and now a mesh of wind and lightning trapped the two ninja.

As the fight resumed, Sasuke and Neji evenly attacked and counterattacked until Neji got out his kunai and began to throw them into the tornado.

"Clever. Trying to use the wind as a propeller to the kunai. Well, I have something better than that." Sasuke boasted as he took out his Fuuma Shuriken and tossed it into the wind. As the shuriken cancelled the multiple kunai, the lightning caught the shuriken a number of times which led it to be ejected form the wind back into Sasuke's hands.

"Rainushi Shuriken! (Lightning God Shuriken)" As Sasuke spun what would be his Lighting Shuriken, the lightning became violent in nature. The blades of he shuriken glowed white, the electricity that generated from the shuriken got stronger with each passing spin, and the intent to kill growing in Sasuke. Sasuke had to release the shuriken before he couldn't use his hands. So in a leap of faith, he threw the shuriken hard at Neji.

"Kaze Kousoku! (Wind Reflect)." As Neji extended his hands, he then began to spin rapidly like he did against Naruto. This time though, he caught the Rainushi Shuriken and then tried to toss it back at Sasuke. A mistake that Neji ill-timed perfectly. As lightning generated all over Neji's body, he couldn't help but to yell in agony and in pain that the lightning produced. His eyes lit up, his hair stung like the static that he would get when Hiashi fried him, and his legs couldn't hold him up. As Neji fell to his knees, Sasuke had one more thing he had to do.

"It's over, Rai-Ookami!!!! (Lightning Wolf)" As Sasuke's hands hit the floor, a lightning wolf was born from his hands and created a light so powerful that the tornado and the lightning previously created by Neji and Sasuke vanished. The wolf stared Neji in the face and Neji saw his demise at hand. Just as the tornado cleared, Naruto and Jiraiya did a double Rasengan at the wolf while Hinata and Kakashi dragged Neji from harms way. Everyone else left quickly and didn't return. They were instructed during the fight to meet at the hospital tomorrow morning.

Without another thought, everyone scattered. After Neji was carried to safety, Sasuke's chakra left him as his Rai-Ookami couldn't keep the form he wanted. As it dematerialized into the wind, Naruto carried Sasuke next to Neji and Tsunade began her initial exams on them.

"Neji has lost most of his chakra trying to block Sasuke's attacks. He also has unstable chakra in his right arm that will need immediate attention. Sasuke lost all his chakra and it seems that his Sharingan is manifesting into his neural cortex. At this rate, if he does that jutsu again, he would go into insanity. They need to train more in order to control this, unstable chakra. Luckily for them, that is what this mission is all about." Tsunade said as Kakashi finally got fed up with the cryptic talk that Tsunade led on.

"Tsunade-Sama, it's about time that I knew what this mission is all about." Kakashi boldly, but politely said as Tsunade figured that Naruto and Hinata would eventually ask her the same thing.

"Ok. The mission is a five year mission that will train us to become what I like to call, Elite ANBU. Jiraiya already knows what to expect and the rest will know tomorrow. You three will know now. Consider this a project that all the other Hokages didn't perform due to the level of commitment. Since I'm new and I don't much give a damn about politics, now is a good time to hone up the skills and become higher than any other ninja here. Hinata and Naruto, I want you two to think about this: You two made a bond to be with each other. Some of the others haven't even seen a girl, let alone date one. You guys and the Shikamari (Shikamaru and Temari) couple has the edge, not to mention all of the Jonins, and my thing with Jiraiya. So, before I get them to the hospital, do you three accept, or yield?" Tsunade thoroughly explained as Kakashi started.

"Ok, I see what this is all about. Since the other Hokages didn't have the time to do this, you are taking it into your own hands. I like the idea, the plan, and the commitment. As long as I get to leave from training once a month to get some books and equipment, I don't mind. I'm in." Kakashi answered as Hinata and Naruto didn't waste much time in answering as well.

"Granny, I have been in worse. To be put here to train my skills as a ninja, well, I look forward in training alongside you, Ero-Sannin, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, and the rest of them. Thanks for the explanation and my answer is this: I accept!" Naruto beamed as Hinata got ready to answer.

"I was called worthless, a hopeless cause, and even a bitch by my father. I've never got treated like a young woman. Naruto has treated better than anyone has in the last few days. I want to train alongside him and my fellows. So, in short, I'm in." Hinata answered as they picked up Neji and Sasuke and carried them into the hospital.

**Konoha General Hospital- 2:44 AM**

"Ok, I'll tend to the wounds and then I'll stick around here tonight. Tsunade-Sama will be performing the medical jutsu and I will assist. Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto, head home and in the morning, pack up. You're exempted from the meeting. You know the mission and just to let you know, we also have two unexpected guests joining us." Jiraiya ordered as Kakashi left. Hinata and Naruto heading in the opposite direction as Tsunade stopped them.

"Hinata, Naruto. The elders wanted me to have you two watch over this one." Tsunade said as she pointed to Konohamaru. Konohamaru left his friends to train with his brother in arms, Naruto. He was a bit tired and he was sleeping as Tsunade wasn't quite done yet. "At Naruto's house, there will be the other half of your surprise. Hinata, you'll like it. Something that I've stripped from your ex-father…" Tsunade said as she moved and went into the room to tend to Neji and Sasuke. As Naruto and Hinata got Konohamaru and his stuff, they took to the rooftops and then back to Naruto's house.

**Naruto's House- 2:51 AM**

As they opened the door, a little girl sat waiting for Naruto and Hinata to return. As they hit the lights, Hinata's face lit up with joy. The person waiting on them was Hanabi Hyuuga. Her stuff was placed neatly near a corner in Naruto's house.

"Hanabi!! What happened to you?" Hinata asked as she examined Hanabi. Hanabi's clothes was ripped and torn. She had bandages all over her body and she had a new forehead protector. It had Konoha's leaf swirl with another swirl going into the opposite direction.

"Tsunade-Sama gave me the forehead protector. Sister, I was removed from the Hyuuga. When Neji told Tsunade and Gai about father……!" Hanabi began before Hinata slapped her in her face.

"He's not our father anymore. Let's not discuss this. I'll get you washed up before the sun hits. We have to pack and then meet Tsunade at the Forest of Death after the meeting." Hinata said as Naruto for the first time saw Hinata this way. He was greatly disturbed by it and he went to calm her down.

"Hinata, stop. Hanabi has suffered enough. I'm going to pack and then hit the bed. You coming?" Naruto said with a stern voice. Hinata immediately stopped dead in her tracks and let what Naruto said sink in. She then hugged Hanabi and carried her into the bathroom. Naruto took Konohamaru and placed in on a sleeping mat near him. "(_Good Night, brother. See you in the morning._)" Naruto hit the hay.

As Naruto went to sleep, Hinata was apologizing to Hanabi and they followed suit and went to sleep. Their day had ended,

**Konoha General Hospital- 4:15 AM**

"Jiraiya, are you ok???" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya began to think about how he had to go in and take Hanabi by force.

"Hiashi has no one left. He disowned Hanabi tonight. In retrospect, he lost two daughters and his only nephew." Jiraiya said as Tsunade looked at him shocked.

"Why Neji???" Tsunade quickly asked.

"Neji isn't from the main branch. Also, Neji has been looking to rebuild his clan and not make the same mistakes that Hiashi did. I take it that Hiashi will go insane by week's end and then kill himself. That would leave Neji by default, the soul survivor of the Hyuuga clan." Jiraiya continued as Tsunade began to finish up her medical work. Just as Tsunade began to bandage them up, Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-Sama, ready for instruction." Shizune recited as Tsunade gave her a chair and a few of her favorite books.

"Today, you will be direct the rest of the ninja inside this room for the meeting. Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and yourself are excluded from the meeting, for obvious reasons." Tsunade instructed as Shizune didn't say anymore and she just plopped herself down and began reading her book.

"The meeting starts in four hours. Let's rest here until then." Tsunade said as she pulled up a seat and Jiraiya followed suit. The day and night ended and the meeting will be soon enough…

**Chapter End- Well, this is done and a couple things to clarify. First, Kazemegan was spelled incorrectly in the last chapter. There isn't an "I" in the word. Also, There will be flashbacks so if you see "???-Whatever Time" that's a flashback. Just warning you in advance. Also at the very beginning of the chapter, NOTICE I said "Disclosure-Read Chapter One.". There is a reason for that. That shows the disclosure and I don't have to waste so much space. **


End file.
